


When the Ashes Settle Out

by kototyph



Series: Cuckoo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season Nine, Ficlet, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Shapeshifting, Tricksy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, for— could you <em>please</em> not do that in here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Ashes Settle Out

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous inquired:_ :D established Samifer, Cuckooverse continuation. Because I need closure on that oneshot you posted, ok? ;___;

“Oh, for— could you _please_ not do that in here?”

Sam looks over the top of his book at Dean, who’s shielding his eyes like Sam’s supine position on the couch is just too much. “Do what?”

“You can’t just—” A helpless wave of hands.

“… Oh my god, you’re right,” Sam says with heavy sarcasm. The cat on his stomach stretches luxuriously, and he gives it an absent stroke. “How could I possibly _read_ in the _library_? Scandalous.”

“Look, what you do with that asshole in private is your own fucking business,” Dean says hotly, “but the rest of us don’t need to know, okay? Me especially.   _I really, really do not need to know.”_

“What asshole?” Sam asks, tilting the book down to glare unimpeded at his brother. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Dean points at Sam’s lap, currently 110% occupied. “That asshole, genius!”

Sam looks down at the cat. It blinks slowly back, vivid gold eyes the only spot of color on an inky black coat, and sharp white claws flex into his shirt.

“Did you seriously just notice him,” Dean says. “ _Sam.”_

“Cas has tons of cats,” Sam says defensively, and, “You’re a goddamn creep, you know that?” to Lucifer as he lays his book over the top of the couch and starts to get up.

Lucifer retaliates by relaxing into his human shape, and Sam is crushed deep into the cushions with a pained grunt.

Dean glares at him. “There’s got to be some fucking way to specify an angel-banishing spell!”

“Of course there is,” Lucifer says, draped just as limply across Sam as he’d been as a cat. His ribs are wedged between Sam’s thighs, his head on his chest. “No one who knows is going to tell you, though.”

“Get the fuck out of here!”

“Why the long face, Dean?” the devil asks, resting his chin on Sam’s sternum. “By my estimation, things are going your way. Your precious _malakhim_ and younger brothers are restored to themselves, Michael has pulled a Gabriel, and the usurper of heaven is no more. You have nothing to complain about.”

“Listen up, chucklehead,” Dean snarls, “I’ve got _plenty_. We’ve got more angels coming and going than we have _beds,_ even more fucking cats than angels, Bobby’s friends, Charlie’s friends, _Dorothy’s_ friends— the ex-candidates for King of Hell are in _my_ den, arguing over _my_ remote and eating _my_ popcorn, and oh yeah, there’s you! This ain’t a halfway house, take the kids and go home!”

“Mmhm,” Lucifer hums, smiling in a frankly terrifying way. “Maybe I don’t feel appreciated enough,” he says. “Maybe I’m waiting for some genuine gratitude from the Winchesters.”

“Eat a bag of dicks,” Dean suggests.

Lucifer taps a finger to Sam’s nose. “Say thank you, Sam.”

“Thanks for eating Metatron,” Sam says, as dryly as he can. “You did literally nothing else. Now get off me.”

“How sharper than a serpent’s tooth,” Lucifer sighs. “I’m afraid I don’t feel appreciated _at all_. I guess I’ll stick around a little longer.” He drops his head onto Sam’s chest and closes his eyes with an air of finality.

Dean opens his mouth, looking as ready to breath fire as Lucifer ever did, but there’s a rattling crash from the den and the sound of Crowley yelping, _“Abby, darling, can’t we talk about this—“_

“Fuckfuck _fuckfuck—_ ,” Dean hisses as he runs off in the direction of the commotion.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Sam asks pointedly.

“Children will be children,” Lucifer murmurs, heavy as a stone statue. “Best to let them sort it out themselves.”

_“Shit! Someone get the fire extinguisher!”_

“I’m sure deep down they love each other, as much as my brothers did me,” he adds philosophically.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more fandom friends! Find me on [tumblr](http://kototyph.tumblr.com/) and [livejournal](http://kototyph.livejournal.com/).


End file.
